


Mark Lee vs The World

by rosemallow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mentions of TaeTen, based on Scott Pilgrim vs The World, best movie in existence, i cant watch this movie the same anymore, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemallow/pseuds/rosemallow
Summary: If Mark and Donghyuck are going to date, Mark may have to defeat Donghyuck's baggage. But not all baggage is emotional.





	Mark Lee vs The World

**Author's Note:**

> **CHARACTER LIST:**  
>  mark as scott pilgrim  
> donghyuck as ramona flowers  
> ten as wallace wells  
> johnny as stephen stills  
> doyoung as kim pine  
> hendery as neil  
> yangyang as knives chau  
> jeno as gideon  
> jaemin as lucas lee  
> lucas as todd ingram  
> renjun as matthew patel  
> chenle and jisung as the katayanagi twins  
> jungwoo as envy adams  
> taeyong as wallace's boyfriend  
> yuta as comeau

“So, Mark Lee dating a high schooler?”  
“Okay, first of all, he’s graduating this year. And he’s only two years younger than me.”  
“You’re what, 23 now? You graduated 5 years ago?”  
“I’m 20. 20 years old. I graduated 2 years ago.”  
Mark pivoted, sending a forced smile toward Doyoung. He sipped his cold coffee silently, ignoring Johnny’s celebratory comments toward his new boyfriend. Hendery flipped his DS open and closed, fidgeting with the handheld device.  
2 knocks invaded Mark’s zoned-out mindset, and with a shout of “that’s for me!” and an extra spring to his step he answered the door.  
There stood Yangyang, with an exuberant smile resting on his face. Mark returned the smile, before Johnny pulled him back and shut the door momentarily.  
“Is he gonna geek out on us? I mean, I want him to geek, but-”  
“He’ll geek, he can geek. He has the potential to geek.”  
Johnny reopened the door, Yangyang’s smile still as bright as ever. “You’re in.”  
Yangyang stepped inside the warm house, contrast to the snowy exterior of the porch. “Let me take your coat,” Mark muttered, tossing the garment in front of the door. Yangyang scanned the room in awe. He settled on the couch next to Hendery.  
“Are you apart of the band too? What do you play?” He questioned.  
“Uh, Mario Kart, Super Mario 64, New Super Mari-”  
Hendery was cut off by Doyoung’s shouts, signaling the beginning of the song. The band started playing furiously, the intense sounds shaking the house.  
By the end of the song, Yangyang could only stare, his mouth hung open in shock. “You guys are...amazing.”

Yangyang rummaged through the many albums stocked on the store shelf, until he found what he was looking for and shrieked with excitement. “Oh my god, I love Neo!” Mark tore the album from his boyfriend’s hand, throwing it back on the shelf, trying to avoid this topic as much as possible. “Yeah, I loved them too, until they grew bigger and lead singer ruined my life.” “Do you read Jungwoo’s blog?” “You were saying about me again?”  
“I’ve never dated anyone so awesome! You guys are like, so talented.” The walk home was short, but seemed as if it was a long, tiresome journey due to Mark’s inability to stay focused. “Yeah…”

Mark defended his eyes from the harsh sunlight, before adjusting and taking in his surroundings. The air was hot, the ground cracked, and the only sign of life around him was a tall, verdant cactus. “I’m...so...lonely...” he whispered, utterly defeated.  
In a flash he saw a trail of smoke, and then, a boy who seemed to make the sun dull in comparison. He had auburn hair, and goggles around his bright eyes. “You’re not lonely,” he started, “you’re just having a stupid dream.”

Mark awoke with a start, followed by his roommate, Ten, and his roommate’s boyfriend, Taeyong. “I had a dream. It was a boy.”  
“Was this a Jungwoo related dream?” Taeyong answered with a roll of his eyes. “We don’t use the J word in this household,” Ten shushed his irritated lover. “No, it was someone different. I have to find him.”  
“Hey, weren’t you supposed to take your fake high school boyfriend to the coffee shop an hour ago?”

Mark and Yangyang walked silently into the establishment, taking in the relaxed atmosphere which seemed to make Mark’s muscles less tense. They stood in line, and Mark realized he recognized the head in front of him from somewhere. It wasn’t until the mystery boy turned around that they made eye contact, and a switch flipped in Mark’s head. It was him, it was the boy from his dream. The boy with chestnut (Mark came to the conclusion that this was a more accurate shade name) hair and bright eyes. The boy who made the sun dull in comparison. The mystery boy exited the coffee shop swiftly, but not before sending Mark one more inquisitive glance. “Do you know him?” questioned Yangyang in an animated tone.

“Where are we going?”  
“To this party, you idiot. We’ve told you like 50 times.”  
Mark’s daydreaming ceased at the sound of Doyoung’s sarcastic voice as the group rounded a corner, the puddles beneath them splashing up onto their shoes. Soon enough they had arrived at the party, a boring crowd of 20 year olds talking amongst themselves. Mark had no interest in being here, and left Hendery alone to make his way to the bathroom. On the way up the stairs, he spotted a certain acquaintance, who could provide him with any information he needed.  
“Hey, Mark. Getting your party on? Drinking?”  
“Nope, this is just coke. I don’t drink. Yuta, you know everyone right?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Do you know someone with chestnut colored hair? Has tan skin and wears goggles?”  
“Oh, that’s Lee Donghyuck. He just moved here and got a job at Amazon. Do you like him or something? I heard he was gonna be here tonight, actually. I gotta warn you though, he’s-” Yuta didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence as Mark had already vanished, frantically searching the crowd for this one boy.  
He spotted him. Standing against a far wall, Lee Donghyuck looked just about bored out of his mind. Just like the other party-goers, Donghyuck held a red solo cup in his right hand. He wore a pink shirt, which Mark would describe as salmon.  
Mark inched his way closer, until the two were bumping shoulders and Donghyuck slowly looked over at him. Mark smiled awkwardly, before stuttering out to break the silence.  
“Hey, did you know there’s music specially made for cats? Like, they have their own genre of music and they probably don’t even know. Actually, they probably do, cats actually develop their own music tast-”  
Mark stopped his sentence noticing Donghyuck’s glare was becoming stronger. “Cool.”  
“Am I dreaming? Okay, I’ll leave you alone forever now.”  
“Yeah, thanks.”

“TEN!” Mark screamed, pulling his friend from a blissful state of slumber. “What’s the website for amazon.co.kr?”  
“Amazon.co.kr,” he said sleepily, flopping back onto the downy pillow.  
“You got mail!” erupted from the dusty computer, causing Mark to repeat the message with astonishment. He couldn’t believe computers could do such amazing things! He has mail? Mark eagerly clicked on the notification, ready to see what was sent. He skimmed the email, pointing out keywords that stuck in his mind. Or, that were just bolded. “Fighting soon,” “evil ex,” “duel,” “to the,” “death.”  
“Oh my god.” Mark continued.  
“What?”  
“Oh my god.”  
“WHAT?”  
“I can’t believe this stupid letter distracted me from shopping. Boring!” And with that, Mark deleted the email and put in an order on Amazon. He moved spots to sit in front of the door.  
“Are you really waiting for the package you just ordered? It’s the weekend, it won’t ship until this week.” Ten rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn, stretching his arms above his head.  
The doorbell chimed a second later. “You were saying?”  
Mark opened the door, but was not expecting Yangyang to be standing on the other side of it. Yangyang threw his arms around Mark and started giggling, while Mark was left awkwardly laughing and the slap of Ten’s palm against his face echoed throughout the room.

Johnny burst into the room, kicking the door shut with all of the power in his leg. “I got us a gig!”  
Yangyang jumped forward, questions falling off of his tongue hysterically. “What is it? Where is it? What are you playing?”  
“Oh, only the Seoul International Battle of the Bands.”  
“What do you get if you win?”  
“A record deal with J-Lee,” Johnny smirked, grabbing his guitar from its position on the couch.  
“Who’s J-Lee?”  
The whole room’s eyes shot to Mark, who was wearing a perplexed expression.  
“You don’t know?! He’s like the biggest producer in music right now! If we get a deal with him, we’ll be huge!” Johnny rambled for what seemed like hours, Mark tuning him out and returning his attention to the flickering lamp in the corner. Someone should change that lightbulb soon.  
Yangyang whipped back around to Mark, grabbing his hands and pulling them to his face. “I promise, I’ll do whatever I can to be able to come!”  
“I have to...go.” Mark whispered, and uncomfortably walked out the door.

The sound of the doorbell tore mark from the bed, scrambling to open the door. He was met with the face of none other than Lee Donghyuck, holding a small brown box. “Package for Mark?”  
“I’ve seen you in my dreams before.”  
“Nice. You have to sign for this, you know.”  
“I really like your hair. You’re new around here, right? We should hangout sometime. I’ve lived here for a long time, so there are reasons to hangout.”  
“Yeah, no thanks. Can you sign for this?”  
“Do you like it here? I’d like to show you around sometime mayb-”  
“If I agree will you just sign for this, whatever it is, please?”  
Mark took the box and scribbled his name feverishly before throwing it to the other side of the room. “So, tonight at 7:00?”

Mark trudged up the snowy stairs to the local park, the harsh wind whipping against his face. He spotted Donghyuck a few stairs ahead, patiently waiting with this back turned.  
“Hey.” Mark tapped Donghyuck’s shoulder causing him to twist around, his signature glare present, relaxing once he recognized the black-haired boy. “Hey. I’ve been waiting on you for 6 minutes.” “Sorry, I just thought you were too cool to show up on time.”  
Donghyuck smiled slightly at the comment, debunking his remark. “Well, Mark, you thought wrong.”

The pair walked through the arctic park, talking about anything that came to mind, though the atmosphere was still awkward. After awhile, they traveled back to Donghyuck’s house, where they patiently waited for the tea kettle to scream from the intense heat. Mark wished he could be as warm as the silver pot, but he was stuck shivering at the dining table. “Do you want a blanket?” Donghyuck asked with a laugh. “Yes please.” Mark was left to explore the vacant dining room as he waited for his new friend, arms wrapped around his body to keep him from dying of hypothermia. What was taking him so damn long? He was freezing! He couldn’t take the cold abyss anymore and got up to find Donghyuck, even his company could take away some of the borderline frostbite.  
He found Donghyuck in one of the bedrooms, his t-shirt halfway above his head as Mark covered his eyes and let out a yelp. “Dude, I’m changing, what the hell?”  
“I’m sorry, you were just taking so long and I was really cold and-”  
“Here, does that help?”  
Mark noticed the new warmth enclosing his body, and parted his hands from his eyes. He was more than shocked to see Donghyuck’s face only a mere 2 inches from his own, and his arms wrapped around him just as Mark’s own were a few minutes ago. Donghyuck closed the space between them, kissing Mark softly. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but at the same time it seemed like seconds, and Mark didn’t want it to end.

The next morning arrived too quickly for Mark’s liking. The couple woke up in each others arms, before Donghyuck got up and got ready for work, refusing to acknowledge Mark for a few minutes. Soon it was time to leave the house, and Donghyuck shut the door with a slam.  
“So, can this not be a one night thing only?”  
Donghyuck turned on his rollerblades, the ones he used to deliver endless packages on his daily duties. “What did you think it would be?”  
“Well, I was hoping to get to know you and, there’s this band I’m in. We’re playing tonight at the Rock It, and we’re horrible but it’d be really nice if you came maybe?”  
“Sure.” Donghyuck started to skate away, leaving a trail in the snow and slush behind him.  
“Wait! I didn’t get your number!”  
Donghyuck raced back to hand Mark a wrinkled slip of paper, the digits standing out through the ink of a blue glitter pen. The bottom held 6 kisses. “Cool. Boy number. See you tonight!” Mark shouted as Donghyuck continued to skate down the sidewalk.

Donghyuck arrived at the Rock It with 15 minutes to spare, looking for Mark. There was a large crowd at the bar, the young adults trying to get their hands on any alcohol possible to get this experience over with. He caught a glimpse of a nerdy ringer shirt and messy black hair, and walked toward the boy calmly. Mark noticed his presence in an instant, and turned around to shout a quick “You came!” while grinning from ear to ear. His focus was pulled to the feeling of someone tugging his arm, spinning him the other way and pressing their lips against his. Yangyang.  
Donghyuck watched with an eyebrow raised, as Mark nervously laughed and tried to ignore the clammy feeling of his palms. Yangyang and Donghyuck made eye contact soon after, causing a tense silence to fall among the group. The boys both looked at Mark, Mark looking back at them, and Ten looking between the trio with a smirk. Mark muttered an “I have to go” before running off backstage, preparing for the battle.  
Soon, everyone took their seats, or chose to stand against the grimy walls of the venue. The Rock It seemed built for these types of gigs, amateur bands battling for the crown as the audience provided whoops and hollers toward the loud music. The first band set up on the stage, consisting of 2 guitarists and a drummer. The drummer was a small girl, who seemed about 11 or 12. Odd.  
“First up, Jaehyun and the Boys.” The less than enthusiastic announcer stumbled off the stage, mumbling about wanting a beer.  
“Hi, we are Jaehyun and the Boys.” The lead guitarist, who was now known as Jaehyun, announced.  
“Is that girl a boy too?” Ten called from the balcony, earning a middle finger from the tiny musician.  
The band started playing, but Mark was focused on Donghyuck and Yangyang. They were sitting too close together. What if they started talking? About him?  
Johnny slapped his shoulder, signaling him it was time to go on. Mark shuffled onto the stage, grabbing his guitar and shaking the nerves from his hands. He was ready. He could do this.  
Back on the balcony, Yangyang was engaging in conversation with his best friend, when his attention turned back to the stage. “Oh. My. God. They’re ON!” he exclaimed, collapsing to the floor in disbelief.  
Mark heard Doyoung’s shouts, and they started playing.  
_“I’ll take you for a ride, on my garbage truck  
Oh no, I’ll take you to the dump  
Cause you’re my queen  
Take you uptown, show you the sights, you know you wanna ride  
On my garbage truck  
Truck truck truck”_  
Donghyuck watched as Mark gazed right back, singing the lyrics with Johnny. He nodded his head slightly, a smile on his face. They weren’t bad.  
_“We’ll pass the mansions by, drive right through the needle’s eye  
Oh my, my my my my  
I got a stereo, you just gotta turn the knob  
And maybe we’ll go, as far as we can  
I’ll be your garbage man, I’ll take out your junk  
And I’ll crush it dow-”_  
The band was interrupted by a loud crash, chunks of the ceiling flying through the air along with...a boy?  
“MR. LEE!” shouted the mystery person, slamming his feet on the platform of the stage. Mark had no time to think before the aggressive kid was running at him, fist outward, ready to smash Mark’s face in. “What do I do? What did I do?”  
“FIGHT!” yelled Ten from the balcony, and Mark threw his guitar to Hendery. He swung his leg up just in time, sending the boy soaring up towards the broken ceiling. Mark jumped as high as he could, pummeling the kid’s face with an arrangement of punches. He let go and the kid slammed back onto the floor, as Mark landed gracefully on his feet.  
“Who the hell are you?” Mark questioned, wondering what the hell he did for this devil child to appear in front of him.  
“I’m Huang Renjun, Donghyuck’s first evil ex-boyfriend.” Renjun replied with a shake of his shoulders.  
“His what?”  
The crowd turned to stare at Donghyuck, who looked back at Ten. “Need another drink?”  
“Wait, wait, we’re fighting over Donghyuck?”  
“Didn’t you get my email? Where I explained the situation at hand?”  
“I looked over it…”  
Ten shook his head in shame from the balcony, while Renjun ran back at Mark, angrier than before.  
Mark caught the attack with his hand, and blocked the next with his arm. He swung back at Renjun, delivering a solid blow to his jaw. He fell to the floor once again, then got back up and sent Mark a deadly scowl.  
“You really dated him?” Mark asked, confusion overtaking his features.  
“Yeah…in middle school. He was the only boy in the class who wasn’t a dumb jock, and he had weird powers or whatever. He had a crush on me, so I gave him a chance and together we beat up the whole football team. After a week, I dumped him.”  
“Weird powers?”  
Renjun snapped around to face Donghyuck, sending an accusing finger in his direction. “You’ll pay for this!”  
He propelled himself upwards, spinning in the air. He began to sing, echoes of “seriously?” and “are you kidding me?” coming from the concert attendees huddled around to watch. His voice wasn’t bad, but the lyrics didn’t exactly rhyme. Mark couldn’t believe someone could make something as awesome as fireballs sound lame with shitty lyrics.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the stage around him erupting into flames, the horrible melody of Renjun’s song still ringing in the air. He was sick of this kid, sick of this atrocious song. He needed to put an end to this, fast, before he died. Or worse; lost his mind.  
Eyeing the cymbal from Doyoung’s drum set, he propelled the metal like a plastic frisbee. It hit Renjun square in the forehead, making his head spin and his singing come to a halt. Mark flew up to him, landing yet again another hit to his jaw. Renjun paused mid-air, before bursting into a pile of coins.  
“Awesome, coins!” Mark said, and dropped down to collect the money. Donghyuck approached him from the stairs, muttering a “we need to leave now” and dragging him out by his ear.  
Johnny stood on the stage, watching as the audience slowly dissipated. “You guys won, I guess. I’m going home.” The announcer said behind him, unfazed by the previous event.  
Yangyang opened his eyes slowly, awaking from his unconscious state. Noticing Johnny and Doyoung celebrating down below, he screamed and looked around for his boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to congratulate him and gush over how amazing he is. His face dropped when he realized Mark had left, and so had everyone else. Including Johnny and Doyoung.

“So, you’re saying...if we date...I’m gonna have to fight all your exes?”  
“Defeat, yes.”  
“How many of them are there again?”  
“Six.”  
The bus moved slow, Mark and Donghyuck sharing glances when they weren’t staring at the road in front of them.  
“So, if we’re dating, does that mean we can kiss again?”  
Donghyuck smiled, and Mark grabbed his hand to intertwine their fingers. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

Mark burst into the house, causing Ten to look back at him from the slowly cooking pancakes on the stove. “Guess who has a second date tonight!”  
“I’m guessing Mark?”  
“You guess right.” Mark grabbed the plate of fresh food from the counter, ignoring Ten’s eyes on him as he settled on the couch. Ten followed close behind, crossing his arms when the 20 year old grabbed the remote.  
“Okay, Mark. But, there’s one thing.”  
“Which is?”  
“You have to break up with Yangyang. Today. Or I’m going to tell Donghyuck about him, I swear.”  
Mark’s eyes almost popped out of his head, and he gave Ten a pleading look. At the same time, a man walked out of the bathroom, clad in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt. He sent Mark a wave, and Ten gave him a small smile. “You hypocrite!”  
“Hey, I didn’t write the gay rule book, I just recite it.” Ten grabbed the plate of food from his roommate, who was trying to sink further into the couch cushions. “Now leave. I’m going to watch the Na Jaemin highlight marathon.”  
“Who’s Na Jaemin?” Mark questioned. “He’s a pro skater, who is very cute, and very gay, and he’s actually in town right now filming something for MTV. Now, GO.” Ten said, pushing Mark out the door. “Yeah yeah, I’m going.”

“Oh. My. God. Neo are coming to town?” Yangyang’s squeals could be heard from the other side of the store, causing customers to look his way and send him shushes. “Will you please take me?” He looked up at Mark with hopeful eyes, but Mark was too busy figuring out what to say. How could he break Yangyang’s heart like this? But he had to, right?  
“I...I uh. Um...I think we should,” he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. “I think we should, uh, break up.”  
“W-what?”

Mark stood behind the counter, chopping vegetables he barely knew the name of. All he knew was that he needed to make dinner good, and this was what the recipe called for.  
Donghyuck slipped off his shoes, and made his way into the small bathroom. Mark’s gaze shot to Ten, who was staring back at him. “Did you see his hair?”  
“Yeah, what about it? It’s pretty cool.”  
“He changed it without even telling me. It’s silver now. He’s impulsive.”  
“Calm down, it’s just hair.”  
They were interrupted by Donghyuck, now exiting the bathroom and making his way over to the counter. “Well, lovebirds, have fun! I have a crush to stalk.” Ten strolled towards the door, not noticing Mark was running after him until he urgently stopped the door with his hand. “Don’t leave. You can’t. What am I gonna do?” Mark looked over his shoulder, sending Donghyuck a wave. “You’ll be fine. If you run into any trouble, just come find me. I’ll be at the set of Jaemin’s show at the skatepark. I’ll see you in an hour.”

60 minutes later, Mark and Donghyuck were walking side by side on the damp sidewalk. “So, why did you move here in the first place?”  
Donghyuck exhaled briefly, sparing the excessive details and telling Mark he just wanted something new. “Jeno always told me this was one of the greatest cities, so I decided to try it out.”  
“Who’s Jeno? Is he your ex or something?” Mark kicked the clumps of snow as they walked, noticing the way Donghyuck sighed at the topic.  
“He was...a friend. Yeah. A friend.”  
They arrived at the infamous skatepark and walked past the hundreds of crew members, running to get coffee for their superiors and barking orders at each other in the process. Ten stood near the filming site, inviting the couple over to stand with him. “So, who are you stalking?” Donghyuck asked, and Ten wiggled his eyebrows as he pointed in the direction of the tan trailer. “Here he comes now.”  
Out of the trailer came the one and only Na Jaemin, adorned with a classic leather jacket and his pink hair perfectly styled. He held a black skateboard in his hand, before shoving it towards his assistant. “Oh no. We have to leave, right now.” Donghyuck looked anxious, pulling on the sleeve of Mark’s hoodie to push the message further. “Why?”  
Donghyuck gulped, and ignored Mark’s concerned stare. “I used to date him.”  
“But he’s so cool! And he’s famous!”  
With a yell of “Action!”, the show was live and filming had begun. Jaemin’s voice boomed throughout the set as he threw his board down. “I’m gonna rip this piece of shit to shreds.”  
“See, he’s so cool. And passionate about skateboarding. He just said he was gonna rip that ramp to shreds!”  
“Hey, I’m talking to you, dickhead.” Jaemin turned to Mark, striding up to him quickly. “Wow, he’s a pro skater and he talks to me?”  
Mark’s back hit the ground, the result of Jaemin knocking him in the cheek with his fist. Before he knew it, Jaemin had pulled him up by his feet and tossed him onto a large ramp. Mark groaned and let out a cough, attempting to push himself up and regain his balance. He heard Ten’s voice echo through the set, shouting about how this was another evil ex. “A little late Ten, don’t you think?”  
Jaemin approached Mark once more, as Mark scrambled to his feet and prepared to fight. Running towards Jaemin, Mark outstretched his leg, hoping to land a sharp kick to his chest. Jaemin was too quick and caught his leg, throwing him back and sending him flying to the edge of the park.  
Mark landed with a hard thud, just near the park entrance. A tall set of stairs.  
“You really think you can stand a chance against an a-lister bro?” Jaemin spat at him, getting ready to land another attack before Mark quickly interjected.  
“Hey you’re a good skater, right? Can you do a thingy, on those rails right there?”  
Jaemin scoffed, clearly offended by Mark’s choice of words. “It’s called a grind, dude. And I’m not good, I’m the best.” “Well, can you do a grindy thingy?” Jaemin faced away from Mark and observed the staircase. “Are you kidding? The rails are horrible and there’s like 300 steps. Do you really think you can persuade me into doing a trick like that?”  
“Well, I mean, there are guys watching.”  
“Get me my board.”  
Ten appeared in a flash, holding the board in his arms. “Hi, big fan.” Jaemin pulled the board from him, sending a quick “everyone is” and leaped on the rails.  
Mark and Ten watched as Jaemin skated over the stairs, picking up speed as he went. He effortlessly jumped between the rails, landing perfectly. Soon, he was going faster than the average speed of a race car. The end of the rails were soon approaching, nothing left but the cold, wet concrete below. Jaemin had no way of slowing down his board, and his eyes widened as he crashed into the pavement, exploding into a puddle of silver and copper chips.  
Mark gave himself a high-five as he turned to Ten, who murmured something about not being able to get his autograph. Mark turned and searched the park for Donghyuck, but found no trace of him anywhere. “Hey, Ten, did Donghyuck leave?”

“Hey, it’s Mark, again. I just wanna make sure you’re okay after the other night, I know it got a little overwhelming. Just give me a call when you can, okay?”  
Mark hung up the phone and let out a sigh, slumping against the fridge. The white canvas was littered with magnetic letters, most spelling out swear words (which was Ten’s doing).  
“Why does life suck so bad?” Mark squeezed his eyes shut and set his head against the fridge, making Ten look down at his roommate and shut off the burners. He crouched down and gave him a pat on the shoulder, bearing a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry. He’ll call back sometime. Also, I need you to move out.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, I’m kinda relying on Donghyuck calling you back so I don’t have to feel bad, sorry.”  
The obnoxious ring of the phone interrupted their conversation, Ten returning to his activities while Mark sprinted to answer the incoming call.  
_“Hey, Mark.”_  
“Jungwoo?”  
“Have you missed me? How have you been? Still breaking hearts like always?”  
“I’ve, uh, been not so great I guess..”  
“Oh, that’s too bad. Do you have a boyfriend?”  
“Yes, I do actually. I have a totally amazing boyfriend and he has silver hair and we kiss a lot.”  
“What’s his name?”  
“Why would I tell you? Donghyuck. His name is Donghyuck. Why, do you know him or something?”  
“What? No… anyways, I have to go. See you soon, Mark.”  
The slam of the phone echoed through the small room, followed by Ten muttering a simple “bitch”.

The coffee shop was always warm and welcoming, fulfilling its duty of making the customers feel at home. Whether it was a break from work or a meetup with a friend, it provided the perfect space. Mark needed a break, a moment to breathe and take in the world around him. Why was there so much unexpected drama snaking its way into his life? What did he do that royally pissed off god and made her send karma full force at him?  
He ordered his usual drink from the barista, avoiding the evident frowns directed towards him. He made his way to the pick-up side of the counter, patiently fiddling with his thumbs and trying to get his mind off of this one boy.  
Then there he was.  
“Hey,” Donghyuck breathed. “I’m sorry, about the other night. It got really crazy and I kinda just...left. I completely understand if you don’t wanna hang out anymore, or-”  
He was cut off by Mark’s rushing reassurance, a cluster of “no”s and “its fine”s. “Of course I still wanna hang out, I always wanna hang out. And- holy shit it’s my ex.”  
Behind Donghyuck stood none other than Kim Jungwoo, lead singer of Neo, and the ruiner of Mark’s entire love life.  
“I’m gonna go grab a straw” Donghyuck muttered, walking away and sending Mark a gawky smile.  
“So, that’s Donghyuck? Wow, I’m pretty jealous,” Jungwoo whispered, running a hand through his bleached hair. “You’re the one who dumped me, Jungwoo, why would you be jealous?” Mark was trying not to stare at his hair, but despite being damaged beyond repair it looked incredibly soft. Maybe it’s just the popstar in him.  
“Well, I’m allowed to be jealous. Anyways, Neo are holding a secret show tomorrow night downtown. You should so come. Not that I want you there or anything.”  
“Yeah, that’s not happening.”  
“Cool. You’re on the list for sure.”  
Mark let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Jungwoo strutted away, his shoes clicking thunderously on the tile of the café.

“So that was Jungwoo. What happened between you two?”  
The warm cup in Mark’s hand made his body feel safe and fuzzy, but not as much as Donghyuck did.  
“Well, let’s just say he moved back in with some old friend named Lucas.”  
“A week later they were more than old friends?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I dated a Lucas once. Worst experience of my life.”  
“It sucks having the past come back to haunt you, doesn’t it?”  
“Yeah, but being with you makes it a little more bearable.”

“Alright, I have news.”  
“Is it that we’re horrible? Because I think everyone already knows,” Doyoung remarked quickly, popping a piece of gum in his mouth and tossing the wrapper at Johnny. The tall boy caught the wrapper and threw it back, choosing to finish his sentence instead of paying any mind to Doyoung’s shenanigans. “Neo is having a secret show Friday night, and Jungwoo asked us to open for them.”  
Mark leapt from his position on the couch, pulling his hand from Donghyuck’s in the process. “What?”  
“C’mon man, just put your problems away for the band. It’s only one night, please.”  
“Did you seriously agree to this knowing the shit that happened between us?”  
“Please? Be an adult here. For the band.”  
Mark returned to his spot beside Donghyuck, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and screwing his eyes shut. “What would you do if your ex asked you to open for them?”  
“It might be awkward, but I guess it’s the grown up thing to do.”

“You’ll never believe this. He’s dating a silver haired hipster dude! He probably only likes him because he’s older!” Yangyang ranted to his best friend, searching the aisle for silver hair dye.  
“He probably listens to a bunch of indie bands I don’t even know about. I didn’t even know good music existed until 3 months ago! Hey this is burning my scalp.” Yangyang’s best friend looked over at the distressed boy, uttering “maybe you should rinse” before looking back down to the teen gossip magazine sitting in his lap.  
“Oh my god.” Yangyang was frozen in shock admiring his new argent hair, pulling out his phone and texting the one contact that would undoubtedly make Mark seethe with jealousy. “Lee Donghyuck stole my Mark, but I’m gonna get him back.”

Friday arrived in a hurry, and before they knew it the band was on stage finishing up the last of their set. “Thank you,” Johnny said into the mic, nervously gesturing the band to meet him at the bar immediately.  
“Be honest, did we suck?” Johnny interrogated Donghyuck, who simply shrugged in response accompanied by a simple “I don’t know, did you?”  
“Okay, he has to go. He knows we’re horrible.”  
At the other side of the table, Hendery was chatting with his new friend. “Hey, who’s Hendery with?” Doyoung asked, which was answered a second later when the boy turned around to face the band. Was that Yangyang? With silver hair?  
“Hey, Mark.”

Soon enough, the lights had dimmed, and Neo stepped on stage. The crowd was screaming and buzzing with excitement, which only grew when the music started playing, Jungwoo’s melodious vocals ringing through the air. “That guy on bass, that’s Lucas!” Mark yelled over the deafening speakers, an “I know” from Donghyuck following.  
“Wait, you know?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh no.”  
_“Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when…”_

“So, Donghyuck and Mark, huh? I have to admit you guys are a pretty cute couple,” Jungwoo smirked, leaning into the arm wrapped around his shoulders.  
The bands sat across from each other backstage, situated on aged couches that had most likely been in use for the past 40 years.  
“Umm...Jungwoo? Hi...I’m a huge fan. I read your blog sometimes...You’re really c-”  
Jungwoo paid no mind to Yangyang’s fanboying, opting to continue interrogating Donghyuck instead. “Your outfit is cute, affordable.”  
“You’re my role model, Jungwoo.”  
Donghyuck looked over to Mark, who was subconsciously rolling his hand across the denim on his knee. “We should get out of here,” Donghyuck whispered, receiving an uneasy glace from the boy beside him.  
Yangyang pursued his efforts to grab Jungwoo’s attention, gushing over Neo’s new album and Jungwoo’s high-end fashion choices. Jungwoo was getting increasingly more annoyed by the second, before sending his boyfriend to exterminate the problem in front of them. Yangyang’s eyes lit up as Lucas sauntered toward him briskly, reaching the small boy and sending him flying across the room with a strike to the cheek. Puddles of silver littered the ground, and the walls had been splattered with the icy color as Yangyang collapsed.  
“You punched the dye out of his hair!” Hendery held Yangyang’s frail form on the ground, for he had been knocked unconscious from the intensity of the punch.  
Lucas returned to the couch, reclaiming his seat beside Jungwoo as the blonde snaked his arms around his neck. “You are incorrigible.” Lucas smiled, “I don’t know what that means.”  
“That’s IT!”  
Mark bounced from his place on the dusty couch, slamming his fist into the coffee table that separated the groups. “You prickly prick! You’ll pay for this!”  
Mark could not advance any further, his neck feeling tight and his legs lifting off the ground. He was suspended in the air, and he looked back to Lucas in utter confusion.  
Lucas’ eyes were glowing pure white, chalky smoke seeping out of them. His hand seemed to control Mark’s body, a hypnotizing white light in the middle of his palm. “Didn’t you know?” Jungwoo laughed, “Lucas is vegan.”  
With a flick of his hand, Lucas sent Mark tumbling through the brick wall behind them. Mark hit the frigid ground of the alley next to the theatre, his back cracking uncomfortably in the process. Letting out a groan, he sat up against the wall behind him. “It’s not really that big of a deal,” Lucas said, seizing Mark by the collar of his shirt and flinging him towards the full moon.  
The rest of the bands filed in behind him, Johnny being the first to speak up. “How does being vegan give you superpowers again?”  
Lucas faced him, clearly irritated. “You know how you only use 10% of your brain? That’s because the other 90% is filled with animal products.”  
“Where’d you learn that? Vegan Academy?” Doyoung was unimpressed to say the least.  
“Shut it. Maybe if you knew the science, I’d listen to a word you’re saying.”  
Mark’s screams notified the assembly that his freefall was coming to an end, and with one last yelp he landed in a pile of garbage bags. Donghyuck rushed over to his boyfriend, who was now covered in bits of flaky snow. “If I peed my pants, would you just pretend it was the rain?”  
“It’s not raining Mark.” He took the boy’s hand and pulled him to his feet, Jungwoo interjecting the exchange. “You know, you really should just give up on this guy. Or Lucas is gonna kill you.”  
Mark huffed, clenching his fists tightly. “You used to be so NICE!”  
He charged at Lucas, but with the flick of a finger he was catapulted back through the walls of the venue. He touched down in the break room, splintering a table and pushing the paper coffee cups to the carpet.  
Lucas followed closely behind, ready to make his final move. “I can read your thoughts, you know.”  
“How about we drink to my memory. Espresso with soy milk?” Mark held two cups of coffee in his hands, steaming and ready for enjoyment. He held out the cup in his left hand, offering it to Lucas.  
“That’s pathetic.” Jungwoo climbed over the broken wall to take Lucas’ arm, one of his own resting on his hip.  
“Dude, I know you put half and half into one of those coffees. I can see you thinking about it. I’ll take the one with soy, thanks.” Lucas grabbed the cup from Mark’s right hand and took a long sip, closing his eyes in delight.  
“Actually, I poured the soy into this cup, but I thought very hard about pouring into that one.”  
Lucas’ eyes shot open, the white light and smoke vanishing leisurely. “What are you talking about?”  
“You just drank half and half, baby.”  
Lucas fell to his knees, yelping in embarrassment when he felt his eyes return to their normal color.  
Mark knew that Lucas’ vegan powers were now almost completely gone, and he slammed his head forward. It collided with Lucas’ own, transforming him into a lousy mound of change.  
He turned around to leave, ready to get the hell out of there, but he found Jungwoo right behind him, staring at the spot where his boyfriend once was.  
“Sorry.”  
“Sorry? You just headbutted my boyfriend so hard he turned into coins.”  
“Well, you broke my heart. So I guess we’re even now.”

“You okay?”  
Donghyuck sat across from Mark as he held a coke can to his head, slowly dulling the pounding of his skull. The pizza shop was nearly empty, apart from Mark, Donghyuck, and the rest of the band taking up the section of booths near the window. “Have you ever dated someone who wasn’t an asshole?” Mark asked.  
“Well, so far you aren’t a total asshole.”  
“But I’m part asshole?”  
“Mark,” Donghyuck started. “You’re what I need right now.”  
“But not later?”  
“Look, I don’t have it all figured out right now. I like to live in the moment. We all have baggage, I know Lucas was bad news. But are you saying Jungwoo wasn’t?”  
Mark chose to disregard the Jungwoo question. “Yeah, but my baggage doesn’t try to kill me every 5 minutes.” He set the coke back on the table and rubbed his eyes, trying to fathom how this was real. “Is there anyone in this city you haven’t dated?”  
Donghyuck was taken back. “Excuse me? Now you ARE being an asshole. Welcome to the club.”  
“Can I at least get a list of how many guys you’ve dated so I’ll know who’s gonna beat my ass next week? Or for however long I’ll be dealing with this bullshit?”  
“You know what? I’m done here. You’re just another evil ex waiting to happen.”  
Donghyuck pushed himself up from the booth, depositing his plate in the trash and making his way to the exit.  
“And here’s your stupid list by the way.”  
Barreling through the door, Donghyuck made his way down the sidewalk as the parlor faded out of sight.

“Who the hell are the ChenJi brothers?”  
Johnny stopped his distressed scribbling. “You don’t know?” Mark shook his head.  
“Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung. Actually, they happen to be the next band we battle in the tournament.”  
Doyoung crossed his arms and plopped down on the couch. “Donghyuck dated brothers?”  
“At the same time?” Hendery added with a laugh.  
“I don’t know and I don’t wanna know. I play better in a bad mood anyway.”  
Johnny put his arm on Mark’s shoulder, who was now facing the other way, violently strumming. “If it’s gonna be an issue, Hendery can fill in for you. It’s not a problem.”  
“No, I’m fine. We got it covered.”  
Mark faced the group again, playing more vigorously than just a second before. “We’re gonna destroy them.”

“Amp vs amp?”  
Johnny paced around the parking lot, chewing on his nails as if they were his last meal. “How is this possible? We’re gonna get eaten alive out there! We’re never gonna get the record deal with J-Lee and-”  
“HEY!” Mark shouted, accompanied by a sharp slap to Johnny’s face. “It’s fine. We’re gonna be fine. There’s probably no way that could even happen.”

Mark was wrong. It totally could happen. In fact, it was happening right now.  
2 stages were set up across from each other, a large number of spectators conversing loudly in the middle. From the stage, Mark spotted a familiar face, but his hair had changed.  
Donghyuck now wore a head of cherry red hair, radiant and bold compared to the dull hues of the crowd. He was chatting happily with another concert-goer, a taller man with inky black hair. As if on cue, Donghyuck’s eyes met Mark’s, any sign of joy dissolved from his face. His companion swiveled to investigate, simpering as his gaze locked on Mark. Was this Jeno? Donghyuck’s ex? Why the hell was he here?  
“Mark, not that I care, but you should go talk to him before he leaves. But really, I couldn’t give a fuck.”  
“Thanks, Doyoung.”  
The staring contest was interrupted by the shine of fluorescent yellow lights, illuminating the once-dark playhouse. An obnoxious techno beat blared through the packed space, speakers shaking and buzzing from the intensity. The band watched as the brothers emerged from their setups, the structures colliding to create a single table covered in various keys, switches, and turntables. The brothers sent a glance toward Jeno, who nodded back in response.  
With a push of a button, a gust of wind came rumbling towards the opposing band. Mark and Johnny were forced backwards, Doyoung protecting himself with his drumsticks as the structures behind them were pulverized into shards. White snow accompanied the fragments of metal and glass, cold air filtering through the large crater now present in the ceiling.  
“They tore the roof off!”  
The mob of listeners back on the floor screamed and whistled in awe, praising the brothers for their unmatched abilities.  
Johnny looked over to Mark, who was clutching his guitar with such force that his knuckles were as white as the snow surrounding him. Mark’s foot pounced on the pedal beneath him, the amps to his right roaring to life.  
The band played until they felt as if their fingers would fall off. They feverishly shouted lyrics, throats aching from the ferocity, but it wasn’t enough. The harsh breezes were enough to make the duo before them stumble, but the brothers quickly regained their balance and their strength. They turned knobs and pressed keys effortlessly. One final flip of a switch shoved Johnny, Mark, and Doyoung to the hard floor of the stage, their mics and instruments following.  
Johnny let out a strained sob, “We fucked up in front of J-Lee! We’ll never get signed!”  
Mark shot up from his position on the floor. “J-Lee is here? Where?”  
“The guy next to your boyfriend!”  
“J-Lee is JENO?”  
Mark threw his guitar over his shoulder, and hauled a wailing Johnny to his feet. “Let’s do this.”  
The band resumed their violent playing, going even harder than before. No one thought it was possible, but somehow they came back tougher than before, making the young boys across the room start to sweat. Armies of wind and snow swept through the concert like a furious tornado, the bands rigorously jostling. Chenle and Jisung were beginning to fade away, their agitation and strain showing through the way they furrowed their eyebrows.  
Mark strummed one last time, the wind becoming too unbearable for the brothers standing a mere hundred feet from him. With a loud boom, their set exploded, and the boys were nothing but a cloud of coins.  
Mark didn’t have time to celebrate, contrast to the audience in front of him. He jumped from the stage and raced through the crowd, but it seemed he was too late.  
The door was heavy against his hands as he pushed through the exit. He ran to the sidewalk, finding the redhead near the end of the street. “Donghyuck! Donghyuck!”  
Donghyuck turned to meet Mark’s eyes, his own holding a certain melancholy. “Hey. We need to talk.”  
“Uh, yeah. We do. You go first,” Mark breathed, out of breath from his mini marathon.  
“We...we need to breakup.”  
“What?”  
“It’s Jeno. I just can’t control myself around him, he has this way of getting into my head.”  
“Well, that’s legitimately disappointing.”  
“No, I mean he literally has a way of getting into my head.” Donghyuck’s back was now facing Mark, who eyed the green chip on the back of his neck. “Oh my god, that’s just evil.”  
A black van approached Donghyuck and Mark, the band drawing near as well.  
Jeno climbed out of the passenger seat, clasping his hands together and smiling obnoxiously.  
“Well, that’s the bad news.” Jeno gave Mark’s back a pat before returning to Donghyuck’s side. “The good news is I am loving you guys! I don’t even wanna wait until the finals. I’m signing you guys right now.” He handed Mark a set of cleanly stacked papers, which Mark smacked away. Johnny shot his arm out in a flash, snatching the papers from the cold air and scribbling his name down. He passed the forms to Doyoung, who proceeded to do the same.  
“Oh come on, you guys really wanna get signed to this douche? Of all people? If you’re really doing this, count me out.” Doyoung passed the papers to Hendery languidly, Jeno giving Mark an apathetic pout.  
“Well, if that’s the end of that, we better get going. Right, babe?”  
Donghyuck stared straight ahead, any form of emotion present on his face now gone. “Yeah.”  
“Well, see you later Mark. Sorry about everything, you know, with the evil exes. I was in a really bad place when I put that together. Forgiven?” He slammed the door shut, and the driver sped off into the busy city lights.

Back at the apartment, night was soon approaching. It had been two days since the incident with Jeno, and Mark was stuck sulking on the couch.  
Life was lonely without Donghyuck. It was dull. The sun hid behind the clouds as the days passed by, for it had no reason to beam without him there.  
Ten and Taeyong climbed into bed, saving a spot for Mark. The yellow phone vibrated, chiming with eagerness and anticipation. Mark picked it up and held it to his ear, muttering a lazy “hello.”  
“Hey, Mark. I just wanna say I feel horrible about the other day. I don’t want any drama or hard feelings between us, you know?”  
Jeno’s voice was unnaturally smooth. It pissed Mark off even more.  
“Is Donghyuck there?”  
Jeno chuckled, looking down at the boy below him. “I don’t know, are you here babe?”  
A shrill scream was heard from the other side of the phone, Jeno pulling it away from his ear momentarily. “It’s okay, bud. It’s gonna be fine.”  
Mark winced, “No, I just spilled hot chocolate on my crotch.”  
“Anyways, I’m opening a new theatre in the middle of the city, and the band is playing opening night tonight. You should really come, it’d be pretty awkward if you weren’t there.”  
“Yeah, maybe I’ll see you there.”  
“I hope so. I don’t want anymore bad blood between exes, you know. Anyway, Later!” Jeno hung up, and Mark was left with a dead ringing on the line.  
“What a perfect asshole.” Mark glanced over to Ten, who was holding a silver phone in his hand. “Finish him.”

Mark burst through the doors of the theatre, the familiar sound of the band invading his ears. Johnny noticed him right away, and stopped his playing. “Mark, leave. Don’t give him what he wants.”  
“It’s fine, I know what I’m doing. By the way, the new lineup rocks. You guys sound way better without me.”  
“MARK LEE!”  
Jeno’s voice boomed through the theatre, catching the attention of all the guests in the room. “So glad you could make it. Do you want a drink? Coke, right?”  
“No. I don't want a drink, we have beef, and I wanna fight. Let’s do it.”  
“Woah, woah, woah,” Jeno jumped from his seat, his feet making a thunderous sound as they hit the tall platform. “You wanna fight me, for him? Why?”  
“Because I’m in love with him.”  
A tall, red sword materizaled next to him, and he grasped it without hesitation.  
Mark looked over at the small band, who were watching the scene unfold silently. “Doyoung?”  
Doyoung smashed his drumsticks together 1, 2, 3, 4 times, and the band started playing. Jeno motioned for his guards to ambush Mark.  
Mark slashed the men to pieces, doing so with confidence and ease. In less than a minute, they had all been transformed into piles of coins on the checkerboard floor. He charged at Jeno, their swords colliding. The clash sent Jeno flying to the edge of the stairs, coughing and muttering curses under his breath.  
“MAAAAAAAARK!”  
Yangyang landed a sharp kick to Donghyuck’s face, juggling two silver swords. “Steal my boyfriend,” he started, “taste my steel.”  
He swung at Donghyuck, but was blocked by Mark before the sharp death inducers could touch down. “Enough!”  
“No, Mark! This hipster bitch hurt me, and now I’m gonna get my revenge!”  
“No Yangyang, I hurt you.” Mark exhaled, continuing. “I cheated on you. I cheated on both of you. I’m really really sorry.”  
He looked between the two boys, both sets of eyes directed at the floor. “So are we good now?”  
Donghyuck rubbed the back of his neck, the small green chip deactivating with a “ _ding!_ ”  
“Yeah, never felt better.”  
“Um, hello? Are we done here? I clearly remember a fight going on.” Jeno climbed up the stairs, a sapphire sword spinning in his hand.  
“Yeah, we do have a fight going on.”  
Jeno and Mark began engaging, both skillfully blocking the other’s attacks. Neither could get a hit in. Pushing their swords together, Jeno chuckled at the close proximity before sending Mark flying backwards. Mark was quick on his feet, and swung his sword to block the next attack. It wasn’t enough, and Jeno propelled his sword to Mark’s chest, before being blocked again. Yangyang thrust one of his swords out, pushing up causing Jeno to stumble back. Mark took advantage of the time and sprang back up, moving to Yangyang’s side as Jeno eyed them dangerously.  
“You made me swallow my gum. It’s gonna be in my digestive track for seven YEARS!”  
Jeno stampeded towards them, Yangyang and Mark avoiding the assaults and jabbing at him furiously. Jeno successfully flung Mark to the ground, swiftly turning his attention back to Yangyang. He knocked the swords from his hands, Yangyang’s body skidding off the platform until he was barely holding on with the tips of his fingers.  
Jeno faced Mark, and brought his sword down one last time, shattering the red metal into nothing.  
Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck, Jeno smirking proudly. “Still all mine.” Donghyuck gave him a small smile, bringing his knee up and jarring him forcefully.  
Yangyang seized the blue sword from his hand, tossing it to the other side of the room. Jeno kicked Donghyuck in the stomach in retaliation, causing him to tumble down the stairs and land on the tile with a hard thump. He dusted his hands off, twisting to see two very aggravated opponents behind him. “What?”  
Yangyang and Mark rushed at Jeno, the two of them delivering punch and kick one after another. They landed hundreds of them, pulling Jeno in various different angles to make sure every inch of his body was beaten to a pulp. Mark grabbed Jeno by the throat and flipped him upside down, Yangyang providing a hard kick to his face as he fell to the floor.  
Jeno was kneeling before them, glitching profusely. “Do you know how long it took to get the contact information of all of the evil exes? Like two hours!” He coughed up a coin, spitting it at Mark’s feet. “You’re not good enough for Donghyuck. You’re nothing. I’m what’s trending, I’m what’s going on, I’m what’s blowing up right now!”  
“Yeah,” Mark said, “You are what’s blowing up right now.”  
He swung his leg over Jeno’s head, and slammed it downwards.  
Coins showered the theatre, an endless storm storm of silver and copper clanging to the ground.  
“Well, there goes our deal. No money for us.” Doyoung rested his head on the drum set, while Johnny scooped up as much change as he could in his jean pockets.  
Mark and Yangyang descended from the platform, Donghyuck waiting down below. “You guys make a good team.”  
“I guess we do, huh?” Mark gave Yangyang a small high-five. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

Mark and Yangyang talked plenty on the way out, wrapped up in their own little world. Donghyuck started to make his way back home, his feet padding on the ground softly.  
“You’re leaving? After all that?” Mark called behind him.  
“I came here to escape my past, and it just keeps catching up. I just want to go somewhere to feel free, you know? But, I have to thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For being the best guy I’ve ever dated.”  
“Well, bye, and stuff.”  
Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s hand, kissing it softly. “Yeah. And stuff.” He walked away, letting the illumination of the city lights guide him.  
Yangyang smiled at Mark, and fixed his stray pieces of hair pointed towards the starry sky. “Go get him. You’ve been fighting for him all along.”  
“But what about you?”  
“I’ll be fine, I’m too cool for you anyway.” Yangyang giggled, and pressed one last kiss to Mark’s cheek before skipping away.  
Donghyuck heard the familiar shuffle of Mark’s shoes, turning to see the black-haired boy following him. “Hey, can I tag along?”  
“You wanna come with me?”  
“Yeah, I really want to.”  
Donghyuck tried to ignore the watering of his eyes as he took Mark’s hand in his own, leading them to the future that was waiting patiently for them.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thank you so much for reading!!  
> being that this is my first fic in a long time, please excuse any errors in it (i tried to edit to the best of my abilities). i'd also like to thank my best friend spencer for helping me come up with the characters, and helping me edit.  
> if you haven't seen this movie before, i highly recommend it. i hope you enjoyed this fic!! :)


End file.
